Licht en donker
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Serie de MD para la tabla Frases de 30vicios. "Somos compañeros, después de todo".


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Prompt: **Tabla Frases. [30vicios]

**Personajes/parejas: **Sting/Rogue.

**Notas: **30 frases para la tabla frases de 30vicios (?) LOL Hay de todo, desde fluff hasta angst, y leves spoilers de los GMG, advierto desde ya. T por el sexo descaradamente insinuado de algunas (?).

**.**

* * *

**01 Uno.**

Decir que eran uno solo, un alma en dos cuerpos, sonaría demasiado cursi para Sting, así que prefería simplemente decir que se acercaban mucho a ello.

* * *

**02 Tremor.**

Cada vez que tenía a su compañero demasiado cerca no podía contener un escalofrió, y Sting siempre se aprovechaba de eso.

* * *

**03 Contraste.**

No notar cuanto contrastaban era ser idiota, sin contar el hecho de la luz y la oscuridad eran bastante diferentes. A Sting le causaba gracia, porque cada vez que lo comentaba Rogue lo miraba con una expresión de "_¿y a quién le importa eso?"_ pintada en el rostro, y el rubio no podía evitar sonreír. A nadie, menos a ellos.

* * *

**04 Sí.**

Sting, desde que era maestro, solía tener cada pedido e idea rara. Nunca convencía a nadie, ni siquiera a Yukino, y por ese motivo no podía preguntarse como es que lograba sacarle siempre una afirmativa a Rogue.

* * *

**05 Velada.**

Sting odiaba quedarse despierto hasta tarde en la noche, pero si era por Rogue podía aguantarlo.

–Entonces qué, ¿encendemos velas?

–Por última vez Sting, estamos organizando el papeleo.

–Claro, tú te juras que estoy despierto por los papeles.

* * *

**06 Casi.**

Su primer beso fue en realidad un casi beso, porque quedaron a centímetros, pero dado que solo ellos notaron la separación Sting decidió eliminarla y solucionar el problema.

* * *

**07 Prueba.**

Quizás era una prueba del destino, estúpida y cruel, si al final no lograba cambiar el futuro era porque él y Rogue no estaban hechos para estar juntos, después de todo la luz y la oscuridad no congeniaban. Sting deseaba que ellos si lo hicieran.

* * *

**08 Fe.**

Sting a veces se sorprendía de la forma en que Lector creía en él, se sorprendía más cuando notaba que el Cheney creía en él con la misma intensidad. En esos momentos, solo podía rogar no defraudarlos.

* * *

**09 Agua.**

Estar en la piscina sería más agradable si Rogue compartiera y se divirtiera más con ellos, eso pensaba Sting, hasta que probó usar la piscina durante la noche, solos y sin trajes de baño.

* * *

**10 Tacto.**

El tacto de Sting era torpe y el de Rogue temeroso. Sting temía hacerle daño y Rogue temía matarlo. Vaya, no eran tan diferentes.

* * *

**11 Volante.**

Cuando Sting descubrió que había volantes de él desnudo por toda la ciudad decidió dos cosas, no volvería a enfadar al Cheney y le preguntaría de donde demonios había sacado esa foto.

* * *

**12 Recobrar.**

Antes de dar el golpe final, Rogue deseó por un efímero segundo recobrar el sentido, las sombras no lo dejaron.

* * *

**13 Columpio.**

Vio el columpio y no dudo en subirse, como si se tratase de un niño pequeño, y pese a que Rogue no tardó en criticarle tampoco tardó en cumplir sus deseos y darle impulso. Como dos niños pequeños, juntos desde siempre.

* * *

**14 Instinto.**

Sting, como todo ser humano, escuchaba cada tanto a su instinto, sobretodo a ese que le decía que cuidara al Cheney y lo arropara con sus brazos por las noches.

* * *

**15 Suspiro.**

Rogue a veces suspiraba con cansancio, y Sting deseaba que lo hiciera por ser un idiota enamorado para tener con que reírse de él, y no porque temiese acabar sin ser él mismo. Sting deseaba que Rogue dejase de odiarse como sabía que lo hacía.

* * *

**16 Guantes.**

Rogue se ponía guantes para cocinar, y Sting no dudaba en reírse de él. El Cheney lo miraba con mala cara y lo dejaba sin comer por horas, Sting se arrojaba a sus pies y rogaba perdón. Lo obtenía siempre, uno o dos besos y su compañero caía.

* * *

**17 Zona.**

Toda persona tiene una cierta zona de riesgo que no se debe cruzar, Sting siempre –por idiotez o gusto– cruzaba la de Rogue, luego siempre lamentaba el golpe recibido. Pero valía la pena solo por los besos de reconciliación.

* * *

**18 Rubor.**

Rogue no solía ser expresivo, motivo por el que Sting se reía cada vez que lograba ruborizarlo. Su compañero era adorable en el fondo, pensaba, y no lo decía en voz alta porque no olvidaba la patada que recibió el día que sí lo hizo.

* * *

**19 Mente.**

La mente de Sting era un libro abierto, la de Rogue un intrincado laberinto. Al Eucliffe le gustaban los desafíos y al Cheney la lectura, así que eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

* * *

**20 Papel.**

Siempre odio la idea de escribir un diario, encontraba el papel algo demasiado efímero como para conservar un sentimiento. Había comenzado a hacerlo, porque temía olvidar quien era, pese a que Sting le repetía que eso nunca iba a pasar. Como si alguno de los dos fuese a permitirlo.

* * *

**21 Sonrisa.**

Sting sonreía con mucha más frecuencia que Rogue, por mucho, quizás por eso consideraba la sonrisa del Cheney más única, que la suya y la de cualquiera.

* * *

**22 Igual.**

Era iguales, en el fondo, y se trataban como tales, de igual a igual. En casi todo, porque Sting aún berreaba cuando quedaba atrapado contra la cama.

* * *

**23 Viento.**

Desearía que todos sus problemas se esfumasen con el viento, así quizás ya no tuviesen que temer por sus vidas cada vez que estaban juntos.

* * *

**24 Segundos.**

Sting a veces odiaba el tiempo, sentía que segundos podían hacer la diferencia entre el futuro que vio y el que soñaba. En instantes como ese Rogue lo miraba con inconmensurable tristeza en los ojos, temiendo lo mismo, luego se sentaba a su lado con sus hombros rozándose, recordándole que aún les quedaba tiempo.

* * *

**25 Competencia.**

Sting competía con todo y todos, como un niño pequeño que debe probar que es el mejor. Por alguna razón nunca lo había hecho con Rogue, y el detalle se hacía por demás curioso. Quizás no le interesaba ser mejor porque no quería suponer que Rogue podía ser mejor de lo que ya era, Rogue estaba bien como estaba e insinuar que podía mejorar era ridículo.

* * *

**26 Energía.**

Sting tenía mucha energía, en contraposición con Rogue que a veces parecía estar en estado vegetal. En casi todo, en algunas cosas Sting debía admitir que perdía ante el Cheney en ese aspecto. Quizás porque era sombra y estas eran más activas en la noche.

* * *

**27 Taza.**

La humeante taza de café ascendía hasta los labios del Cheney ante la atenta mirada del rubio.

–¿Qué? –cuestionó Rogue.

–Dame –pidió.

–Pensé que no te gustaba el café.

–No te hablaba a ti.

* * *

**28 Cicatriz.**

La cicatriz en su ojo le dolía todavía, aunque muy ocasionalmente, principalmente cuando recordaba la mirada de Sting al momento de hacérsela, justo antes de que él le atravesara el pecho. Era curioso, porque le dolía su herida y la del rubio, el ojo y el pecho.

* * *

**29 Mensaje.**

Sí la Lucy del futuro había dejado un diario, Sting pensaba que Rogue del futuro debió igualmente dejar un mensaje, que le dijera que había hecho mal, exactamente como permitió que cayera en las tinieblas, para remediarlo a tiempo y poder sacarse el molesto miedo que le daba perderlo.

* * *

**30 Vicio.**

Rogue era como un vicio, Sting era como la cura, se anulaban mutuamente. Al final estaban juntos porque les entraba en gana.

* * *

**Sí, lo sé, algunas son bastante pobres pero no estoy inspirada,**

**de hecho, esto era para forzar mi inspiración.**

**So, nos leemos. Bye's.**


End file.
